Audio conferences via a switched telephone network are in widespread use. These conferences may be accomplished by use of a multi-line telephone or by a conference bridge having a telephone number that can be called by all conference participants. Typically, the teleconferencing service provider allocates one or more personal identification numbers (PINs) to subscribers and connects each subscriber to their intended conference based on the PIN entered by the subscriber, through equipment known as a teleconferencing bridge. A conference usually includes a host who organizes or leads the conference and a number of guests. The host may often have additional privileges beyond those of the guests, such as, for example, being able to add or remove guests from the conference. The conference host can be distinguished from the guests by having a PIN that is different from the PIN or PINs assigned to the guests.
Many telecommunications carriers and service providers offer conference call services whereby three or more callers may participate in the same call. To establish a conference call, a host typically arranges with a telecommunications carrier or other service provider to reserve a number of connections (i.e., ports) on a teleconference bridge, which combines (bridges) a plurality of telephone calls. The host may interact with an operator of the telecommunications carrier who, in turn, undertakes the necessary steps to reserve the required number of ports on a particular bridge. Alternatively, a host may reserve the requisite number of bridge ports by interacting with an automated system. Once the host has reserved the requisite number of ports on the bridge, each participant (including the host) enters the conference call by directly dialing a telephone number associated with the bridge to be connected to a bridge port. Upon receipt of a call, the bridge authenticates the caller by prompting the caller to enter an identifier in the form of an access code. Only when the caller enters the proper access code for the particular conference call does the bridge connect the caller with others who have already joined the conference call.
To enter the conference call, each participant must know both the telephone number of the bridge as well as the requisite access code. In practice, the host often receives a separate access code from the other participants to afford the host the ability to control various aspects of the call. Before a scheduled conference call, the host must communicate the bridge number and access code to each participant. For a large number of participants, ensuring that each scheduled participant receives the bridge number and participant code can prove cumbersome, particularly for participants at different locations. The problem of notifying all the conference participants of the conference bridge number and access code becomes even more pronounced for conference calls that occur on a frequent basis, such as every week or even every day. To alleviate this difficulty, some carriers allow the host to reserve the same bridge and use the same participant code. However, not all carriers afford every conference call host the ability to reserve the same bridge for every conference call.
To obviate the need to communicate the bridge number to every participant, some telecommunications carriers that provide conference call services will automatically launch a call to each participant at the start of the conference call. This approach works well for participants whose locations and telephone numbers are known in advance of the conference call. Unfortunately, telecommunications carriers that provide this type of conference call service may not know the location of every intended participant at the outset of the conference call. For example, the host and one or more invited participants may be away traveling, yet available to participate from a mobile telephone.
Many mobile telephone handsets provide a platform that supports multiple functions. These multiple functions include the receipt of games, ring tones, applications and multimedia content including music, video, broadcast programming, etc. for operation on the handset. The adaptability of these mobile telephone handsets makes it problematic for a service provider to ensure that application software provided to and executed on a particular mobile telephone handset is used to access an intended device configured to support a service.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems and methods that direct mobile-communication device applications to a desired device to ensure that providers of application software are compensated via subscriber use of a designated service device.